


The Sea of Quanta

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: After the X-10 experiment was finally over and Bronya returned back to the real world, Seele was left in the dark void of the Sea of Quanta.





	The Sea of Quanta

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HI3 or anything related to it.
> 
> Also, spoilers for HI3 and its events.

The room was as empty as always.

No one was there but me.

'And me.'

...

And her.

'Where are you, big sis Bronya?'

Stop it.

'Where are y-?'

Stop.

'How would she even be able to get us out of this void? The first thing she thought to do when we got trapped here was to join us forever. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed.'

Big sis Bronya would definitely find a way!

'Even now, you still doubt her.'

No, but I-

'It's okay. Even if she doesn't come back, I'll find a way out.'

\----------

After the Winter Rhapsody Event...

"Goodbye Seele." Bronya said as she left.

'Again she left unable to free us from here.'

She will find a way to help me.

'Ironically, the more you see her and are unable to go with her, the less and less you believe in the possibility of escaping. In fact, you were testing her friends just to see if they could take care of her in your stead.'

...

'Poor Seele.'

\----------

After Seele's Diary...

'You're still waiting, aren't you?'

...

'Why did you try so hard to hide my existence?'

I don't want to remember the bad things.

'Do you believe you could do anything on your own?'

I can...  
I already have.

'Wait, you were the one who connected us to the Captain, weren't you?'

I don't know.

But even now, I still continue to believe in her.

'Heh, fine have it your way.'


End file.
